


The Bus Stop

by Kanimay



Series: Undertale AU oneshots [6]
Category: Echotale - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship smut, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, G is a female, Reader is a Chub, Reader is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Chubby artiest reader insert. Female G sans.Inspired by a comic, link in the chapter.G finds you interesting, then she finds you adorable and wants you for herself. What will you do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this------->https://yoralim.tumblr.com/image/146664619652
> 
> Female G pic--------->https://perfectshadow06.deviantart.com/art/INKTOBER-Gaster-Fem-638936157

G made her way through the streets of the city, getting looks from all sorts of humans. She had gotten use to it by now. Being on the surface was a bore sadly. Not much to do other then work, go day to day, maybe hang out with a few friends every once and a while, but that was it. 

A routine... a boring, slow killing routine. 

She sighed and lit a cigarette, taking a few puffs as she crossed the road. Some dumb ass had drove their car through her work building, no deaths, a few injuries and a day off and a week to follow for repairs. Paid vacation so she couldn't complain. Summer was around the corner though, a busy time for working, she was not looking forward to that. 

She made it to the bus stop and sat near and elder gentlemen. He was wrinkly and had glasses. He had a cane laying across his lap, he glanced over at her, she finished her cigarette and snuffed it out on the arm of the bus bench and tossed it into a trashcan right next to it. She tried to ignore the looks, specially from the elder man. But when he opened his mouth she was not expected the words that flew out of it.

"So you have finally come for me..." She looked over at him, she was slightly taller then him when sitting so she had to look down a bit, she raised a bone brow confused at what he meant.

"Take me now hot reaper girl, I am ready to depart." He gripped her shoulder and she stiffened. 

What?

Did this man literally think... fuck sake!

Just as she was about to softly decline she heard someone snort on the other side of him. She leaned forward to see someone on the other bench. A human girl, much smaller then her, creamy (S/C) skin. Long hair that was in a messy bun, she had glasses too and a book to her face. She was on the chubby side too. She was wearing a hoodie and ripped jeans, a bag lay on her lap.

When the girl noticed G looking at her she blushed and looked back at the book. She was the one that laughed. She told the elder that she was not here to take his SOUL, she just needed to use the bus. Then she stood and stalked over to the human girl and leaned down.

"Ya know, it isn't nice to laugh at others interactions with others." The girl looked up through her glasses, the blush was still there, and still very cute.

"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry." Oh this chick was adorable. So shy. Though it could have been her height. G was 5'9. Tall for a female, and well... skeletons are unnerving for most. She sighed and sat next to the girl. "It's fine. I'm not made. My names G." She held out her hand, the girl looked at it before carefully taking it.

"W-what does the G stand for?" She asked softly looking back at her book. Well that was an odd question.

"What do you think it stands for?" G asked smoothly, the girl mumbled something into her book.

"Sorry doll, didn't hear that. Speak up please." G smirked. She loved what she was doing to this little human. Her reactions were just so fun.

"Gorgeous..." G blinked as the blush grew to the girls ears and neck she looked up at her with wide eyes "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud! I mean-uh- It's not a lie! You are gorgeous just! Oh! I'm sorry!" She dropped her book and covered her face with her hands.

Oh this girl it to cute. G chucked before just full on laughing at this. The girl whined at being laughed at. G leaned down at grabbed the book she had dropped to the floor.

"No need to be so shy, dollface. I'm not laughing at you, I am normally the smooth talker." She gently grabbed her wrist to pull her hand away from her face. The girl looked up at her the blush slowly dying down. "But thank you for the compliment.  Means a lot from a sweet angel such as yourself." She put the book in her hand and smiled as the blush came back 10 fold.

The bus pulled up and the girl grabbed her bag and book, G walked behind her as she got on and paid before sitting in an empty seat. G was lucky to find one next to her. They talked during the ride, he learned she is an online artist and lived alone. They exchanged phone numbers as G left the bus and headed home.

She very much wished to see that girl again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few months of getting to know the girl and become friends the set a date to go to an amusement park outside of the city. You planned to meet at the train station that would take you close to the park. G stood near the rails searching for you. Not many humans out oddly. Just a few groups and a few loners. 

"Hey!" Gs' head snapped to the side where she heard your voice she smiled and waved as you ran over to her.

You were in a loose sweater, light purple that passed your ass, you were wearing black tights as well and the same converse he met you in. You hair was in a bun again and you were wearing your new glasses you mentioned. They were circular and the rims were (color) you tackled her into a hug happily smiling. "Hope you didn't wait long." You pulled away and looked up at her.

"Not at all. Just been her a view minutes. Got everything?"  You nodded and patted the bag that laid against your hips, you weren't one for purses. Shoulder bags like for school or regular back packs were more for you. She nodded as the train showed up. 

It was crowded and you refused to take the empty spot, you pushed G into it and stood in front of her and talked. People pushed into you as the train moved, there were no handle bares to hold onto so you just crossed your arms and talked.

You were cracking jokes when someone behind you moved and pushed you, not meaning to or not. 

You fell forward into Gs' lap. You face planted into her neck as her hands held your hips just below your clothed muffin top. You squeaked at the impact, you hands had planted against the back of the bench she was sitting on. She smelled nice... like cigarettes and oddly enough whiskey... you didn't know she drank. Why did you like her scent so much?

Realizing the position you were in you pulled away and flushed a deep red. "I-I am so sorry!' Her hold on your hips tightened as she smirked. "That's alright. No need to rush, stay on my lap, no where for you to stand now anyway." She looked behind you. Turning your head to see a man standing where you once were, with a sigh you straddled her lap. This was so awkward. You looked at hr exposed collarbone.

The bones were a bit chipped, a few scratch marks here and there. Your hand subconsciously, curiously, lifted. Your fingers traced over the cracks, G stiffened under you, she was watching your face, not sure what to say. 

She just focused on keeping her hands on your hips and not have them roam. You two were in public after all. But stars above did she want to slid them up your sweater to feel at your soft skin just below the fabric. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That was the most torturous ride she had ever been on. 

You in her lap, she couldn't touch you, how bad she wanted to, and you had no idea. 

She was so tempted to just short cut both your asses to her bed and just ravage your body. Mark it for herself, hear you moan for her. But she couldn't. You were looking forward to going to the park and she wanted to see you happy. 

So here you are. 

Going through the park, riding rides, playing games talking, joking, having such a fun time. Your smile stayed through the whole thing. 

When night fell they had a fire work show, the world lit up in pastels and neons. You would pause to watch the fire works before moving onto the next game.  

Your face would lit up in color with the fire works. She loved watching, even while you were focused on a game. Or the way your face lit up in joy as you won, or glanced at the fire works. 

Your stomached growled over the crackling of the fire works and you covered your face. G checked her phone, last time you two at was about an hour ago... dessert time. "How about we try... those?" She pointed to a booth serving ice creams and crepes. You nodded vigorously. She chuckled and grabbed your wrist and lead you over to it. You two looked over the flavors and ordered. 

You two moved out of the way for the others and headed down the path as you ate. 

You hummed in joy at the flavor, Oreo Obsession was the name of it. G smiled at the reaction. The crepe was wrapped in a polka dot napkin, cream and oreas spilled out as well as a few pocky sticks and a whole oreo. 

G had ordered a s'mores flavor. It had two halves of gram crackers sticking out of it. You looked over at hers with narrowed eyes.

"Something wrong?" She questioned as your lips perked up "I wanna try yours." She raised a brow and held it over to you, what you did wasn't expected. You held yours up to her teeth "We can try them at the same time." You gave her a closed eye smile, she actually blushed at how fucking cute you were.

You both leaned over and took a bite of the others dessert and pulled away. You hummed happily and chewed. "So yummy.

G noticed a little cream on your cheek, this shit was such a cliche. But she didn't care.

She grabbed your chin with her pointer finger and thumb and moved your head to the side and licked the cream off. You stiffened and blushed, your hands shake at the action as she pulls away. "All clean." She mused starting to walk again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was ugly... at least G thought it was.

You on the other hand...

You thought it was adorable. 

You said it was a butterfly koi fish.

You had tried 15 times to win it, but failed each time. You frowned at that.

A giant koi fish plush, black, orange and white, set it on the tail and it would stand to about your height. G sighed and walked over to the booth as you pouted and tried not to cry, you were an adult after all. Crying over a plush, how childish. 

G paid double after talking to the two humans in charge of the game. She was handed the ring bucket, it was a cheat, but greedy humans wouldn't care. Just have to buy them off. She swung the bucket, emptying it of the rings as they hit and bounced off the beaks of the rubber ducks. 7 landed on 3 of them. The humans clapped as he pointed to the koi fish you wanted so dearly. 

She walked back over to you and handed it to you. 

You started crying, G thought she did something wrong but you hugged her tightly and thanked her over and over. 

She pat your head and chuckled.

"No problem angel." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the way to the station it had started to rain. You two had to run into the station to avoid being drenched. But when you got back to the city, it was worse. A full lightning and thunder storm, your apartment was closer so you ran all the way there. But the damage had been done. Luckily the plush was in a plastic bag, but your clothes were soaked through. As were Gs'.

You changed into fluffy PJs and a button up, you let G borrow some PJs and a tank top as you did some laundry. You both were in your room. G was laying on her ribs playing on your switch, facing the tv playing Splatoon 2, you were at your desk. You were drawing, leaning against the desk, sitting on your knees in the massive gaming chair you had bought long ago. Your tablet had a screen so it was easier for you to draw instead of looking at the screen of your PC. 

You had your phone charging on the bed and music playing softly as the rain hit the windows outside. The koi you had won, G was laying on top of it as she played her game. 

You didn't hear the battle end and the victory screen play or the shift of your bed as G stood and moved towards you. 

She peered over your shoulder to watch you draw. It was a scenery pick. Luminescent plants, a odd blue deer creature with golden horns. The lighting of the picture was of pro level. It was like you were putting your very imagination on the canvas. G watched the pen move around as you drew some grass and shaded it. She was captivated by how focused you were with this. 

"Some one commission this?" She spoke forcing a yelp from you and you to turn around "O-oh... n-no. I was just drawing... night get it printed and framed and sell it... I don't know." You looked back down at it. "I'd buy it." She shrugged. You stretched your arms, your shoulders popping as well as your spine. "You've been working for hours. How about we watch some TV and  chill."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She had to pick you up from the chair because you refused to leave.

She tossed you onto the bed and sat down tossing you the koi.

You whined but cuddled it anyway as she flipped the channels to find something to watch. 

You two settled on some horror movie. Though you weren't one for horror, it was cliche and predictable, but this one had so much gore you coward against her, she held you to her gently as she was unfazed by the movie, though in reality she was watching you more then the movie. 

Or more, watching down your shirt like the sinner she was. 

One of the buttons had popped out near your chest, giving her a nice view of your cleavage since you were so close to her. They looked so soft... so inviting. She had to... the temptation... the desire to cop a feel. The hand that held your hip moved up quickly, her other hand moved from the spot next to her, to your side and up, following it's counterpart. 

You shouted when you felt her hands grip at your breasts and rubbed them together. You blushed a deep scarlet red. "W-what are you doing!?" She smirked and pulled you into her lap as she kept rubbing.

"Just as soft as I thought." She mused as you wiggled in her grasp, your has rubbed into her own hips in the nicest of ways.

"Seriously angel, you are to damn cute... and soft." She stopped rubbing and just held them in her hands, they spilled out over the bone, to big for her to fit them. You covered your face and whined. You shouldn't be so turned on about this. 

You had a crush on her since day one. But she was not easy to read, so you didn't know if her flirting was just how she was, or if it meant she was interested. Your self esteem being nonexistent you chopped it up to her being how she was and that she wasn't interested at all in a lump of flesh and fat like you.

But this... this was to much. 

"G let me go." You whined but she didn't listen.

"No can do. I've waited to damn long to have you like this. Ya know how fucking hard it was to keep my cool when you were on my lap today? Rubbing my bones like that, looking so fucking cute all day, when you bent over to look at that damn art book, your sweater rose up and I had a nice view of that sweet ass of yours. Fuck sake women do you know what you do to me?" She growled at last part as she gripped tighter onto your chest. 

"W-wait... you've been waiting for this?" Your mind went blank, did she just confess?

"So smart dollface." She licked up your neck causing you to wiggle again.

"Stop moving." She growled and that just caused your core to throb more in need. You whined as she nipped at your earlobe.

"Yes. I have wanted you for months. At first I thought you'd been fun to tease, then I enjoyed your company. Now I want you all to myself." Her hands left to trail down your belly and onto your thighs, rubbing down the inner side of them just missing your heat. 

"I-uh I w-want you too... been crushing on you for a while actually." You swallowed the lump in your throat. You felt her hands grip at your thick thighs. 

"I'm all yours, angel."


	2. You're the Gorgeous one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian smut with the female skelly

 

 

You sat against the wall with the blanket thrown over your head. It was raining again, you watched the TV with blank eyes, not truly interesting. Your room was dark as you held your knees to your chest. You had a bad weekend... G was at work so you couldn't vent, and you two hadn't seen each other for a few days since you started dating 6 months ago. You sighed and buried your face into your knees.

You stayed like that for a few hours when the door to your apartment opened and closed. You had given her a spare key a few months into the relationship. Her work was near by so you thought it best in case she was to sleepy to walk home, or it was storming to bad. She was happy to take it and even kissed your nose, which you blushed at. 

"Hey babe, where are ya?" Her voice rang through the apartment, you heard her walk around before she peaked into your room. "There ya are..." She noticed your state and frowned, moving over to the bed and kicking off her boots she leaned against you. "What's wrong dove?" She put her arm around your blanketed shoulder and pulled you to her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were so existed! There was an anime/gaming convention going on in the city, you manged to get a booth to sell some art. You had stocked up for weeks, printing your most popular pieces as well as a few keychains with some game characters. You had a friend help you pack it all into a car the convention was so kind to lend you. They even had one of the volunteer staff come to pick you up, even got you a hotel room near by. G had to work so she couldn't go with you sadly but your friend kept you company.

The convention lasted a weekend, it was great, bought a few things from other vendors, got some pictures, met a few fans of your work.

But then... on the last day, you were running low on certain pieces and keychains and some people were just being rude about it.

_"No wonder you're an artist, you don't have the looks for a model, or singer."_

_"Not good enough for $5."_

_"This isn't real art."_

_"Are you even trying when you draw?"_

You had sold off all your items, but those peoples words stuck with you till you got home and curled up in a blanket burrito for the day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"First off. whose the bitch that told you, you couldn't be a model, secondly, you put your soul into your art so they are wrong." G  turned you over and pulled you into her lap and nuzzled her cheeks against yours, the movement had caused the little blanket hood you had to fall off. She cupped your cheeks in her hands and rubbed under your eyes. 

It was an odd form of comfort you liked a lot, and when she figured it out she didn't stop.

You closed your eyes and leaned into it. Slowly feeling better.

She smiles and leans back against the wall as she pulled you closer. "You're beautiful babe." She mumbled and kept rubbing under your eyes.

"Seriously, start wearing your glasses." You sighed and shook your head only for her to hold it still. "I am serious, have you seen yourself?" 

What kinda question was that? Of course you've seen yourself. Opening your eyes you see her giving you that 'Annoyed-gonna-smother-you-in-affection' look you rarely actually see. You exhaled out of your nose and puffed your cheeks. "Yes I have seen myself. I get glances in the mirror when I change, I look at myself to make sure I look decent when I go out... when I work on my hair or make up... or when..." You frown at the last thought, she raised a bone brow in question.

"When you what?"

You didn't want to confess it, she caught you before, you were in your underwear at one point just looking at yourself in disgust, she had walked in and instantly shut it down, dragging you out of the room, putting her jacket on you and feeding you pizza rolls while you binged bad foreign movies. You didn't want her to know you still do that from time to time.

With a sigh you put your hands over hers. "When I'm... checking myself out in the mirror... looking at the fat rolls, the stretch marks... those stupid veins that are obviously visible under my skin..." Your voice was low as you spoke. Her expression was soft as her thumbs stopped rubbing under your eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're body is perfect... you have no reason to be insecure babe." Even her voice was soft, it sent tingles into your stomach that you adored and made your cheeks flush softly. 

"I have a reason to be insecure..." You mumbled looking down seeing her white crop top she always wore under her jacket.

"Alright then, why do you feel the need to be insecure when you have a rockin bod?" She moved her hands from under yours to intertwine your fingers and hold them in your lap as she looked at you.

You collected your thoughts. You had _many_ reasons to be insecure.

You inhaled to calm your ranting thoughts and looked up at her "You've been on the surface for a while, you've seen our commercials, how we overly sexualize everything, skinny girls, big boobs, big asses... to much make up and their hair is so dyed it wont go back to its original color... just... people like those things... well not so much the make up and hair dye... but skinny and stuff..." 

She let you continue but you saw the look she was giving you, you were so going to get scolded.

"Humans like other skinny, or well toned people... they don't like fat... it is deemed unhealthy, unsightly too... so that knocks me down the list with the others like me when it comes to finding love interests... we're interested in them, but they aren't interested in us... it's hard seeing other girls wearing pretty outfits, or showing off skin you know you can never do because of how low your self esteem is, or how you know people will react to it..." You looked at your hands, her hands were a bit bigger then yours, but still fit nicely against yours.

Her grip tightened lightly "Look at me, doll." You flinched, her voice was still soft and low, but you could feel her gaze bore into you. You hesitated but looked up anyway. 

Just as you suspected. Soft gaze, but her pinprick was annoyed and unamused about this whole thing.

"You think I would want ya skinny?" That was a blunt question you did not have an answer to. 

"Do you?" She shook her head.

"Course not," Her hands left yours and roamed to your sides then to your hips "I wouldn't be with you if you were skinny, actually." You raised a brow, that was a first. Normally it's the opposite. 

"I guess you could say... I like my humans with meat on their bones." You couldn't stop the smile from gracing your face in turn she smirks "There we go. You look better when you smile, doll." You covered your face and groaned. Why is she always such a flirt.

"But in all seriousness. I prefer thicker girls, I mean," she squeezed your sides rubbing up them before groping your chest suddenly. You fell back as a means of escape but she followed you, hovering over you, hands on your chest as your hands lay above your head now and the blanket pulled back. You could feel the heat of your cheeks as she gazed down at you.

"L-let go."

"No way in hell. You're to soft." She mused leaning down and nuzzling down your neck still rubbing at your chest. You hair was like a halo around your head. She loved having you beneath her like this... if only you were naked.

She liked that thought...

G leaned down and kissed you with as much passion as she could muster. You hummed in response and kissed back instantly. 

Kissing was something to get use to. G had no lips, but she did have a tongue which you found completely fascinating, she even let you look at it once you managed to pull her away from you long enough to take a look.

That same tongue licked at your lips begging for entrance, with a soft hum you let it wiggle into your mouth. Her hands moved from your chest, one grabbed your legs and wrapped it around her hip bone, the other was a means over keeping herself above you, placed next to you head.

Her tongue beckoned yours to play, you moaned at the crackling of her magic, it was like pop rocks but without a taste. She smirked against your lips at the reaction. The hand placed at your hip traveled up and under your shirt, a shiver ran up your spine at how cold her bones were. They traced up the chub of your stomach, pausing to rub at the side of your belly button then moved once more to your bare chest, you had tossed your bra when you changed into your more comfy clothes, now you kinda wish you kept it on.

Her hand moved up, her thumb rubbed at your nipple, the cold of her touch caused it to harden quickly and for you to wiggle against her suddenly. She moved from your lips down your jaw, giving light butterfly kisses till she found your neck, nipping and sucking softly getting soft moans from you.

"Keep singing for me, angel." She purred into your flesh.

Her hand groped at your breast once more, massaging it before twisting the nipple lightly, your back arched as you gasped. You could feel the bruise forming on your neck, she licked over your pulse point before nipping to your throat and down, licking at your collar bone.

She pulled away and trailed her hand down your stomach once more, gripping the hem of your shirt. Your hazed mind cleared at the tug of the shirt.

"No!"

You moved your hands down to keep the shirt down. If she saw you... the fat... the stretch marks... she would leave...

The hand that was keeping her above you, moved to your chin, tilting it up to look at her. Her gaze was soft and full of love. 

"I want to see you, all of you. I promise, I wont leave, or find you repulsive. Just let me see you." Her voice was as soft as her gaze. Her words were sincere. You hesitated, but pulled your hands away from the shirt, she smiled at you and lifted it above and off your form, tossing it to the side.

The moment the shirt was lifted above your head you closed your eyes, tears slowly forming. You heard her give a slight gasp at the sight, before you felt her hands on your once more. 

"So soft, warm... I should have done this months ago." 

She toyed with your breasts lowering her head to suck and lick at a nipple, her hand trailing to your sides and rubbing them. 

Your body felt warm, tingly. Your core was heated and uncomfortable, you weren't a virgin. A mistake you couldn't get back. But you hadn't been touched in a while, and not like this.

This.

This was different. It felt nice, like you could feel how much she cared about you in every touch. 

She tugged at your sensitive bud with her teeth, careful not to hurt you as the hand rubbing your side moved down to your pants. You could feel the fear crawling back up but just as you went to move to stop her in one graceful movement, she pulled away from your chest and pulled your pants and panties down and off your body. You shouted in protest as they were tossed with your shirt. 

Now fully bare under her, everything in sight.

"Didn't want to fight you about taking off your pants... sorry dove." Her eyes roamed your body, hr tone playful, your legs were closed at the knees, hiding your most sacred of places.

She took you in. Your soft flesh that was flushed from her touches. The chub of your stomach that fell just a bit over your mound between your legs, even though your knees were hiding it, your chest heaving with soft pants. She rubbed at your calves. You flinched which made her frown.

She looked up at your face about to speak but froze when she saw you. 

You had tears in your eyes, moving your hands to cover it from her she moved on instinct pinning your arms above your head and leaned down.

"Don't." 

You gasped at the tone. She didn't mean to make it seem so harsh. But she had, had enough.

"I'm going to tell you what I see underneath me." You frowned as a tear slipped from your eye.

"I see a gorgeous little human, who has been hurt by societies desires and interests. This human, is perfect in every way. I just want to hug her to my body, cuddle her all night..." She leans closer to your ear "I want to be deep inside her, hear her beautiful sounds. My human, is absolutely perfect." 

Her hands had been caressing your calves and up your knees as she spoke, but once she suddenly said that her hands dipped between your thighs and spread your legs apart. The tears rolled down your cheeks and she licked them clean.

"There, there dove. It's ok. If I do anything you don't like, just let me know, I will stop." She pecked your temple as one hand rubbed at your core, the other moved to rub under your eye.

You gasped at the sudden touch, her bones were so cold.

Her thumb played with your clit while her other phalanges rubbed at your outer folds, soaking them in your slick. You gripped at the blanket below you and whimpered. Shudders run up your spine at the touches.

Her finger dives in to rub into your walls before sinking deeper inside. Your walls flutter around at the sudden intrusion making you moan out. 

She pumped her fingers and rubbed at your clit with her thumb, her free hand rubbed at your hip reassuringly.

She watched as your face flushed, the way your mouth moved when you moaned for her, the way your chest bounced as you wiggled to her thrusts. It made her rub your clit harder. She loved watching you like this, you bucked into her phalanges driving closer to the edge.

A knot tightened in your stomach, you panted and whimpered, wiggling your hips into her thrusts. You were so close already. _So close_.

Just before you could reach your peak her fingers stopped and were replaced with a slipper, wet appendage. You gasped and arched your back, looking down to see the top of her skull, her hand was still rubbing at your clit as she ate you out. Your hands let go of the blanket and gripped at the top of her skull, not that there was much to grab, your nails dug in a bit, you were careful not to touch the crack that went from her right socket and up. She moaned at that causing butterflies to form in your stomach. 

You liked that sound... a lot.

Her tongue wiggled in your heat, her thumb rubbed faster as she felt your walls flutter around her tongue. Your thighs clenched around her skull pinning her between them making her moan again. Your core throbbed as her fingers met and worked along side her tongue, deep inside.

You bucked into her tongue as your climax approached. 

A few more thrusts and the wiggle of the tongue had you choke on a moan and dig your nails into her skull the moans from her vibrated in your heat as you came around her tongue. She lapped at your folds, riding out your high and licking you clean. Your thighs quaked as you came down from the high. 

She pulled away a bit but your thighs were still around her. She chuckled and her eyes roamed up your body to meet your eyes.

"Dove, as much as I love it down here... I'm still not done. Let me sit up?" Her free hand rubbed at your inner thigh softly in a means of helping calm you down.

"S-sorry..." You blushed and spread your legs letting her sit up.

She licked her phalanges clean, the glow of her tongue illuminating the dark room. She looked down at you with a smirk.

"Now... do you prefer a dick... or do you have some toys we can use on each other?" She leaned forward again.

What?

She seemed to realize your confusion. 

"Let me explain..." She pointed to her jeans where a soft yellow glow was coming from. "Currently my magic is pooled together and has yet to really take a form, I can make it into a pussy so we can play with each other, or I can make a dick and fuck you senseless." 

You covered your face at her words. 

You don't have any toys... you never really liked the idea of touching yourself... you thought it was gross... actually.. you didn't like touching yourself because of how ugly you thought you were... and you were to shy to go buy some, or even look at some online. 

"Come on dove, what would you like? Your wish is my command." Her voice was laced with lust for you. 

You exhaled and uncovered your face. "I-is a dick ok?" You couldn't meet her gaze but felt her move.

"Of course dove." She shucked off her jacket it and tossed it behind her, it hit the wall and sank down onto the pillows since you were technically on the bed the wrong way, next was her tank top. 

You let your eyes roam, a few more cracks and chipped edges, you could see all her ribs and the spine behind them down to her hips. Her belt was undone and the hem of her pants pulled down. "Don't freak out ok? I'm just a skeleton after all." She chuckled as the hem came down and her magic could be seen forming into an erect cock. It was yellow, long and average thickness. It wasn't attached to anything, not really.

You blushed when you noticed you were staring, you looked away shyly making her chuckle. 

"We'll go slow. Don't want to hurt you." She grabbed at your hips and swiftly dragged them closer to her, you yelped at the sudden movement, she made it seem so easy to move you on her own, she rubbed the head of the cock between your folds, getting it caught on your nub once and a while as she rubbed.

"Ready?" You nodded as she leaned down, wrapping your legs around her "Go ahead and hold onto me." She took one of your wrists gently and placed it around your neck, but not before gently kissing your wrist. You wrapped your arms around her neck as she eased into you slowly.

Inch by slow inch she entered, the stretch burned a bit but died down with the next inch. She huffed against your cheek holding herself back from just fucking you. You moaned when she was fully seated inside you. She twitched in need as she praised and complimented you. 

"S'ok to move now?" She asked softly, you didn't trust your words so you nodded. 

She pulled back and pushed forward, pulling back a bit more with each thrust. Your soft moans grow in volume egging her on for more. 

One hand went to your hip then rubbing down your thigh as the other went down to rub at your clit, she bucked into you with shallow thrusts before quickening and making them harsher as she went. 

You tried to grind into her thrusts and keep up, but you couldn't, you gasped and moaned. She throbbed deep inside you, digging her phalanges into your flesh of your thigh, your head was thrown back as you screamed for her. She grunted and moaned above you her tongue lulled out a bit as she moved back, taking you with her.

In the sitting position forcing her deeper inside you. Your legs wrapped around her hips more, your arms griping at the vertebrae of her neck, she shuddered and moaned. Praises reached your ear. compliments of how beautiful you looked, how wet you were for her, how she loved your moans. Tears pricked your eyes at both that and the tight feeling in your stomach. You were close again. 

Your soaked walls pulsed around her. 

"Close again huh?" She panted picking up her pace, you could only moan in response.

"Cum for me dove... f- _fuck_." She leaned down and pecked your lips before nuzzling into your neck, sucking on a spot she had neglected during the forplay. 

Your back arched as the knot bursts and you reached your peak once more. You body shook as you felt her spill deep inside you with a loud moan, her teeth sunk into your neck more leaving teeth marks. You could feel some leaking out and down your thighs. Your forhead rested against hers as you both came down from ecstasy. She pushed you back down and panted pulling away before pulling out and rolling over onto her back, pulling you to her to lay against her chest.

"Yeah... I really should have... done that sooner." She panted out wrapping her arm under your shoulder to hold you to her. 

You put your hand on her chest and tried to catch your breath.

"Feel better?" She asked, moving her foot under her jacket and kicking it into the air and grabbing it as it came down. She draped it over you. You snuggled into the hoods fluff as you hummed happily.

"I don't remember what I was originally upset about."  


End file.
